Adopted Love
by liomb
Summary: Edward Cullen's parents decide to adopt. What happens when The attraction between Edward and Bella is more than just sibling love? And will Bella's past get in the way? first fanfic!


Chapter: 1

**EPOV:**

"Edward? Could you please come down here, your mother and I would like to speak with you." My father's voice coming from the intercom on my wall.

I sighed. I wonder what my wonderful 'father of the year' would love to pester me with now. Maybe about my future career choice to be a musician? Maybe he wanted to shove another application for Harvard under my nose? Although, it couldn't be that bad because my mother would be there. Then again, she didn't exactly approve of my career choice either.

I sighed again. Why couldn't they just accept that? I've asked myself that over and over again but, nothing came to mind as to why they wouldn't want to give support to there one and only child.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my father's voice again. "Edward! Please come now, this is important!" geez, could he get anymore louder? I'm sure the next door neighbors heard that one. Even I could hear him from downstairs without the intercom. What could be SO important that he has me to come down right this second? I pondered that as I traipsed down the steps to the dining room at a leisurely pace.

As I walked through the opening to the dining room, I was met by a slightly flustered Carlisle (my father) and a severely happy Esme (my mother). The sight only enhanced my confusion as to what was so damn important.

"Father, I'm sorry for the delay. Now what is so important that you had to practically scream for me to get down here?" I said, confused.

"Your mother and I have something we would like to speak with you about, as I have said." He looked to my mother expectantly, to which she practically flew out of her char to come and stand in front of me, next to Carlisle.

"Edward," my mother began. "as you know, I cannot have anymore children." I nodded at this. It was true, much to my mother's disappointment. After my birth, my mother was told that she could no longer have any more children due to the fact that her pregnancy with me was so straining, that her body could no longer reproduce. Nevertheless, that didn't stop my mother from trying. Eventually, she actually did get pregnant, but ended up misarranging, which then made her so upset, that her and my father stopped trying altogether. I was yet again broken out my thoughts, but by my mother this time.

"And, I know that you sometimes get lonely here all by yourself sometimes," to that which I rolled my eyes at. My mother barely took notice, whether it was because she didn't notice, or didn't really want to acknowledge it. "So your father and I have talked about it and we decided that we are going to adopt."

_What?_ I thought. What are they adopting? A dog? A cat? A bird, maybe? Or maybe… a kid? No way.

"Adopt? What do mean 'adopt'? Like adopt a dog or a cat?" I asked incredulously.

My mother simply laughed, while my father, on the other hand, sneered at me and said, "No Edward, we're adopting another child. A girl. She's a little older than you, only nine months. She's a beautiful young woman who has been through a lot in her life, and we are going to adopt her."

I didn't know what to think besides, _wow. This is fantastic! _And I let my thoughts known.

"Oh my goodness you guys! This is awesome! It'll be so cool having another person my age in the house. When does she get here?" I said excitedly.

Apparently, this was not the reaction that my parents thought I would have, because both of my parents just looked at me, slightly slack jawed. It was a few moments before they composed themselves, and my mother spoke,

"She'll arrive tomorrow morning, around ten." I was slightly taken aback at what she said. Had they already planned this? Even before, they asked me? Maybe what I was thinking was transparent by the look on my face because my mother said. "I'm sorry Edward, but we didn't count on you approving, and this girl really is spectacular and we didn't want her to sit in that orphanage for the next couple of months until she's eighteen and then be thrown on the street by herself. God only knows what would have happened then!" she said all of this in a rush, as if she was afraid that I would be upset about it. In truth, at first I was, but when I heard her reasoning I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Mom, it's alright, I understand and agree completely. Don't worry about it." I replied with a genuine smile. She smiled back at me, and then I excused myself to go back to my room.

When I plopped down onto my bed, it was then that it really hit me that I was going to have a sister. Albeit, not a blood related sister, but still, I'll have a companion in this household. And I was absolutely stoked. I've seen my friends Alice and Emmett, and Rosalie and Jasper, interact with each other as siblings, and it was something that I've always wanted. Someone to talk to besides your friends from school.

Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, but sometimes I've wondered _what would it be like if I had a sibling? _

Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are my best friends - and truthfully _only_ friends, but that's not because I'm an outcast, but simply because I don't enjoy the other company besides my four best friends.

Alice, the crazy shoppoholic, who seems to have an infinite amount of caffeine in her bloodstream, 24/7. She is extremely tiny, only standing at about 4'11".Though her size my not be intimidating, she can sure as hell hold her own in a fight. She is freakishly strong for such a tiny pixie. And, I say pixie because of her cropped spiky black hair, an unruly fetish with bright clothes and her excited hazel eyes.

Her brother, Emmett, is the complete opposite of her in height and size. Honestly, this mo fo is a BEAST. He is big; standing at 6'2", with brawny arms that you would need both of your hands to wrap around. Emmett may be intimidating, but once you look past the muscles and large size, you see his curly black hair, childlike brown eyes and the kindest smile with dimples you will every see. Moreover, a lot like Alice, he is a bundle full of energy with his perverted innuendos and childlike behavior.

Rosalie - Emmett's girlfriend – may seem like a vapid, vain and selfish bitch on the outside, but on the inside she has a lot of loyalty and trustworthy to those her prove their trust. Oh, and don't forget bluntly honest. She is a tall blonde standing at 5'10", with piercing bright blue eyes. Rose loves to tinker with cars and is perfect for Emmett because she is the only one that will put up with his childish behavior for long spans of time.

Then there's Jasper, Rosalie's brother – also, her twin, (and coincidentally, Alice's boyfriend.) The calm to the storm. He is the kind of guy who you are just drawn to by his cavalier attitude, and you can't help but be calm around him. He's the complete opposite of Alice. He stands tall, taller then Emmett, at 6'3" with a slight build to his sinewy arms. He has honey blonde hair with dull gray eyes. He's good in chaotic situations, and always keeps a level head. Unless, you mess with Alice. Then, you will probably die, or something along those lines.

And, out of our little tight knit group, I'm the lone wolf. It's not that girls aren't interested in me – not to sound vain or anything, but far from it. Women practically throw themselves at me. Whether it be because of my "piercing emerald eyes" or my "silken bronze hair". Also, it's not as if I'm not interested in women, just not the shallow and vapid girls of our high school.

Sigh. Forks High. The only high school in this lowly little town of Forks, Washington, population 3,200. Where it rains almost everyday, casting gloomy grey clouds overhead, making it look darker than it actually is – even if it is summer now. But, over the years that I have lived here, I have come grown to it. The lush green landscape, the beautiful evergreen trees, and especially – my meadow.

I was brought out of my internal musings by my cell phone vibrating on my night stand. I groaned, knowing exactly who it was. _Tanya._ One of the vapid and shallow girls I was talking about. I sighed, simply ignoring it and turning it on silent, and got ready to sleep.

Shrugging out of my clothes, only leaving me in my boxers, I slipped under the warm covers of my bed, and fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
